The Saisei Region
by Djcard
Summary: Welcome to the Saisei region, the dark sheep of the world of pokemon. A region crafted by war and religious fervor. A region where a pokemon journey is dangerous and not for the light of heart. Basically a real-world pokemon story with prejudice, diversity, sexual and racial minorities...and of course the kind of violence deserving of this rating. Original region and characters.
1. Prologue

_This is the product of a lifelong daydreamer finally putting the idea that's been bouncing in her head for three years on paper. As the summary said this will have violence, lgbt characters, diversity, and the kind of realism I feel the world of pokemon deserves._

* * *

" _The real weapon in war is a man without morals."_

The history of this region is not a happy or peaceful one. While other regions developed through humans and Pokemon working peacefully together, the Saisei region was built through the one thing it seemed to be good at: war.

Pokemon are our partners, pets, teammates, joy, pain, tools…and _**weapons**_. While the other regions believed in the positives of training pokemon, Saisei was more realistic. Pokemon can be used for pain, for evil, for ideals, and only weak-minded fools would think otherwise.

Horrified by such a stark difference of opinion, the other regions left Saisei to its madness, and watched in morbid fascination as it almost tore itself apart. The people of the region had divided themselves into seventeen factions, each honoring a specific type of pokemon, the greatest of the type of pokemon worshiped as god. Natural resistances and similarities formed alliances, while enemies of the type were hated and mistrusted. The fiercest of these hatreds was between the allied forces of Fighting-Dragon and Psychic-Fairy. Countless villages were burned down in their conflict. Pokemon and people alike fled their borders and fought each other over the scarce resources left. The wars left poverty, death, and a pokemon region so warped and hellish the other regions did all they could to "contain" the people and pokemon to its borders.

" _Lust, forgetful of future suffering, hurries us along the forbidden path"_ -Claudius Claudianus

At the height of their suffering, the humans' imperfection became their salvation. The lust of Lady Dragon and Lord Fairy resulted in a bastard they abandoned in the wastelands where the out casted normal types lived. The baby grew into a human full of hatred towards the region.

No matter where she traveled, all she ever found was mistrust of her and her team of normal types. The outcasts soon traveled all the way to the ruins of the Rock/Ground faction where she soon found the altar to the god of pokemon, Arceus. The pokemon was summoned, and partnered up with the trainer. Overjoyed was the now-adult bastard, finally she had a pokemon who would destroy the region with her.

All the armies of the factions were decimated by their might. The surviving people and pokemon were amazed by a pokemon who could possibly encompass all types in one. Only the dwindled forces of Dragon and Fairy remained, and the two enemies were resigned to their fate. Instead of destroying them, however, Arceus revealed to them what he had shown to all the other factions. He was the ultimate example of the power and greatness that would result from all the types working together.

The child he had awakened for was the example of the greatness that would result from Dragon and Fairy joining forces. After explaining this, Arceus disappeared. Leaving behind a furious savior who soon left, never to be seen again and a region without the means to fight any further. The region was able to flourish and prosper in its own way, creating the history and culture-rich society it has today. Nothing can erase the scars of the past, but the region has healed enough to survive.


	2. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

_So my point in this story is to make a realistic pokemon world, while destroying some set rules I see some other pokemon fanfics have. By chapter three it'll be apparent the kind of story this is going to be, and whether or not someone will like it. I hope anyone who reads sticks around at least until then. I don't own pokemon, ect. If I did, it would be more like this fanfic :P_

* * *

7:00 p.m, Dragon/Fairy Prefecture Joint Stadium, August 25th of the year 2120

Cheers erupted through the stadium as the two competitors stared each other down. Both had made it to the round with one pokemon a piece, a fair fight was about to commence. The crowd of fellow trainers and fans alike were screaming themselves hoarse cheering for their favorite. The fan's attempts at reaching the two with their voices were futile, however. Despite the roar of the audience neither challenger took any notice, instead having eyes only for each other. This was the final obstacle before being named honorary champion for the next 5 years. This moment was the epoch of their struggles. Every sleepless night spend training, every barely edible meal they could scarcely afford, every last blood, sweat, and tear they had gave led up to this moment…and yet it was bittersweet.

Ken Claris, the underdog from Water prefecture, could only gaze painfully through his black bangs at his ex-boyfriend. They had spent three years traveling, training, and sharing everything together. _Almost sharing everything_ he thought with a grimace, gripping his pokeball tightly. Apparently mutual fidelity was not a value they had managed to share. He allowed the familiar anger to rise up in him, it had been his driving force the past few months. The famed water ideal of fluid emotions had been foolish after all. The intimidation and fury of the strong had gotten him this far, this was another obstacle to obliterate in his path. The small red and white ball was flung into the arena while he screamed the name of his best fighter. _You will not make a fool of me EVER AGAIN_.

Jordan Katz repressed the urge to run his hand through his hair, a nervous habit that Ken would've recognized. He looked on the field at the water snake that had been released by the man he once could describe as timid. _Well, the Gyarados is new…I guess it's fitting_. A Magikarp was only able to evolve after constant training, love… and inexplicable pain and anguish. Only the strongest of water trainers could accomplish such a feat, and Ken had managed it. _He always could do anything he put his mind to, but Arceus why couldn't you put your mind to listening to me? I just remember drinking and a haze and you screaming at me. You were gone by morning how could you do that to me?_ Countless letters had been ignored, there had been zero contact since that night. Countless hours of pain and sadness were worthless, and now they had to fight each other. _Fine then, you want to abandon me that's your decision. And FUCK THAT DECISION._ He threw his pokeball right at the water snake, who easily dodging the small projectile before it burst open, revealing his starter. His best friend. The one who would never abandon him. "PRIMEAPE!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOTH COMPETITORS HAVE SENT OUT THEIR FINAL POKEMON! KEN CLARIS OF WATER WITH HIS GYARADOS AND JORDAN KATZ WITH HIS PRIMEAPE, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE".

At eighteen feet long, the water snake was relatively young and small for its species, not that the average person could notice. With its tri-pronged crest and gaping mouth, the Gyarados oozed intimidation as it screeched toward the heavens, easily cutting through the noise of the crowd and causing the Primeape and its trainer to flinch. True to is species however, the intimidation only proved to raise the Pig-monkey's defiance and anger as the pig monkey squealed its disapproval.

Without needing any urging from its trainer the Primeape ran forward towards the water snake, letting out a loud screech all the while. "Swat that pint-sized furball out of the arena, Gyarados!" commanded the swim trunks clad trainer. If the small monkey believed it could possibly beat the sea snake that had a type advantage, it had another thing coming.

Letting out a screech of its own, the water snake swung its tail towards the angry pokemon, soon feeling frustrated itself with having to repeatedly swing it in an effort to finally hit the agile pokemon weaving and dodging its attacks. "You're faster than him buddy! Get in close and use its weight against it with a low kick!". Shockingly obedient for its species the small pokemon quickly managed to get in close enough to deliver a low kick, causing the Gyarados to scream while it fell over and the fans to cover their ears.

 _Oh so it isn't enough to hit me below the belt now you use cheap shots at my pokemon? The story of David and Goliath is BULLSHIT I will DESTROY THAT PATHETIC POKEMON!_ "It has nowhere to run Gyarados use thrash!". A red mist had covered the minds of both water trainer and pokemon. Without hesitation the water snake thrashed its large body wildly, hitting the Primeape with a loud crunch and knocking it several yards to the feet of its trainer. Jordan could only watch as the small pokemon struggled to get to its feet, shaking all the while. The small monkey was known for its speed and powerful attacks, leaving its defenses something to be desired. Taking another hit like that could spell doom for the both of them. "Buddy.." whispered the now heartbroken trainer watching the strangled breathing of his best friend and partner.

With the Gyarados thrashing heading ever closer there was a brief pause where the Primape turned ever so slightly to look at its trainer, determination and anger in its eyes while waiting for instruction. The brief moment was enough to shake Jordan from his stupor. He was no beginner trainer. He and his starter had been through worse together, his starter deserved a championship title. _I will not abandon you, Buddy. I promise_.

Newly energized, the trainer forced himself to forget about Ken. This was a battle like any other and he refused to back down from a challenge. _He's depending on the sheer massiveness and destructive power of his Gyarados, He's not using proper strategy and I can exploit this._ The trainer from fighting merely looked at his starter and jerked his head forward toward the loose monster approaching them. His pokemon had his complete trust, they had trained enough these past months for it to know what to do.

Jumping forward with a screech strong enough to lower even this giant's defenses, the Primeape allowed itself to go into its natural rage state. _Is Jordan seriously attempting to out-ANGER my pokemon?_ The water trainer let out a snort, he had seen Jordan's precious starter go into a rage before, not even Jordan could properly control it in that state. He must have put blind trust in it in his desperation. _You of all people should know how fragile and worthless trust is_ _ **darling**_.

Through its self-induced red fog of rage, the pig-monkey ran straight at the water snake to begin its attack. Using its speed and agility it rushed a flailing tail…only to dodge slightly at the last second. What would have been a dead on collision instead became a brushing hit to its side, still painful enough to feel but not enough to cause any serious damage. The hit, lessened as it was, was still enough to keep its rage growing, increasing the Primeape's attack, it was building up for something powerful.

Jordan Katz nearly nodded grimly at his pokemon while Ken had to hold back the urge to pull his hair in frustration. The small monkey's strategy was a risky one, landing minor hits of its own while receiving enough to keep his rage and attack growing. This was not a battle of attrition. One of the two was going to fall soon and whether it was the small monkey from a compilation of injuries or the water snake from a major attack was yet to be seen.

The opening came when the thrashing gyarados inevitably fell to confusion. To keep the body moving so wildly was to lose all sense of direction, the pokemon had become a sitting Psyduck. Knowing now was the only real chance they would get this match, Jordan issued one final command "Close Combat Buddy!".

Throwing caution to the wind and leaving itself wide open the enraged Primeape got in close to release a relentless barrage of punches and kicks. The crowd had gone silent at this point, the sheer brutality of the match having silenced them. They too, could sense the end of the battle was approaching. _Arceus hasn't abandoned us buddy, this is our t-_

"HYPERBEAM" screamed the enraged water trainer. He hadn't forced himself and his pokemon to the limit to lose to Jordan. Jordan had already taken from him years, a tranquil mind, his heart.. _You think you can have my title? My goal since I was a child? It. Is._ _ **Mine**_.

Both the fighting type pokemon and trainer were shocked by the outburst. To use a hyperbeam when confused like that.. it could kill either pokemon, done successfully or not. Before he could scream at his pokemon to run or return it to his pokeball to forfeit the match, the small monkey began an ancient set of movements. Panic mounted in Jordan while he furiously tried to grab his pokeball to return his starter in time, he couldn't be doing THAT. It was a forbidden move taught in his homeland, given to every starter beginner trainers received for times of emergency. It was a last ditch effort to do as a trainer asked and it could not be used on command. _You can't fucking do this buddy_ he thought managing to grab his pokeball. _It's not worth it..you can't… please don't use-_ Final Gambit.

The last of the Primeape's inner Chi, it's inner life energy, slammed out through his fist into the Gyarados before it exploded with its hyper beam. The resulting explosion was deafening. Ears ringing, both competitors shakily got to their feet after being knocked down by the blast. Dirt and rocks from the arena had been thrown about and it was a miracle neither fan nor competitor had been injured. The pokemon however..

"BUDDY!" screamed Jordan, already running to his fallen partner. At the epicenter of the blast now laid the lifeless bodies of the two fighters. The Gyarados, now missing a head, laid not far from the body of the fighting monkey. Fur singed black and a lifeless expression on it's face, the loyal pokemon had no chance. To use final gambit was to commit suicide for a trainer. To use the move was to use it's very life as a final attack to try to protect its trainer. The pokemon was dead before the blast even hit it.

The water trainer could only stand trembling silently and watch his competitor hold his dead pokemon and scream. He had been so certain of victory, of his right to be champion. Nothing was meant to stand in his way. His Gyarados was his reincarnation of power and rage, meant to bring him victory at whatever cost… and his efforts killed him. This was the moment he had dreamed of. The conclusion to the championship match, Jordan crying and knowing he was the weaker trainer after all. Jordan finally feeling all the pain he had put him through. And yet he wasn't feeling the joy or glory the match was supposed to bring him. He couldn't bring himself to even try to hear what the fans or announcers were saying. How did any of it matter in this moment? Ken's pokemon was dead, his former lover broken and he himself was as empty as the 6th pokeball attached to his shorts.

The weight and cold of the medal suddenly placed around his neck was what brought him back to reality. Suddenly the world was full of noise and color and it was all too much too fast for him to handle. He had ruined so much for this scrap of metal, this symbol of strength and might. _I am a monster_ was the final thought that flashed through his mind as he fell to his knees and sobbed.

2:23 pm, City of Mentis' Trainer Academy, Psychic Prefecture, July 5th of the year 2122

The lights in the small classroom turned on with the ending of the video, revealing a jittery senior class. A sight that would confuse any outsider looking in. Typically speaking, the 2020 championship final was an exciting battle, but one the Psychic Trainer Academy students had seen countless times. After the fanfare and excitement of it died down after a few months, it was seen as another typical (if more brutal and unfortunate) Pokemon battle. Just last month they had all completed a final paper on the battle itself. Everything from the moves used, strategies employed, species of Pokemon, to the trainers themselves had been analyzed to death. A usual viewing left many students sleeping. Exciting or not, something could only be viewed so many times. But today was not any other day.

For one, the classroom was spotless. As the final day of the semester, the rooms had been cleaned. Textbooks were all packed away, and the students themselves didn't bother to bring anything. All they could do was fitfully wait and endure a final period of waiting while the ceremonies were prepared for their graduation. The school had dubbed the period a "final review", yet the teachers seemed to be taking it as seriously as the students.

"And now class-" said the old former sage of the city turned teacher with the type of excitement normally reserved for funerals. "What happens in a situation like this when both pokemon die on the field?".

When not a single hand raised or a voice offered an answer, a sigh escaped the old man's lips. "Alright look" offered the instructor "Do I know that you all know the answer? Yes. Do we all know that I think this is a waste of time? While your collective powers of observation are questionable, I would assume so. But can one of you answer this one question so i can technically SAY we reviewed?"

At that one soon to be graduate was pulled from her daydream long enough to automatically answer "The battle would be declared a tie. If either trainer had managed to recall their pokemon at the end, showing that it was alive, however barely, then that trainer would be the victor. A pokemon can die 5 seconds after being recalled, but so long as the act of returning a pokemon is done, the trainer is still considered a winner." With her answer completed she moved to her right to chastise her friend, another soon to be graduate.

After breathing a sigh of relief the old man proceeded to sit down and rub his head. Having "completed" his assignment for the day, he sat and calmly watched the only trainer to bother offering an answer.

Carmen Rojas was the obvious pick for the top trainer of the year. A diminutive figure lacking any exciting quality except the long blue hair always trapped in a ponytail, appearances weren't her strong suit. She would never match the fiery intimidation of Ken Claris or the calm confidence of Jordan Katz, but the attention to detail in pokemon knowledge rivalled that of her researcher parents. Lacking any noticeable natural skill, she relied completely on her knowledge of pokemon to rise to the top in battle simulations.

But perhaps the most interesting thing about her was her choice in confident. While Carmen was quiet and analytical, Blair was instinct and noise. The pale skin and blue hair of the one only sharpened the dark skin and red hair of the other. The other trainers of their year all had their own personalities and talents, but these two? The old man relented listening to Blair's loud attempt at an explanation as to why she simply HAD to casually poke Carmen in various places while she answered his question.

These two would be interesting, whether interesting meant they would make it was yet to be seen.

3:30 pm, City of Psychic's Trainer Academy, July 5th of the year 2122

The small theatre used for the graduating classes of the academy had been decked out in the traditional purple color of Psychic prefecture. A single aisle separated the two sections overflowing with people. To the left were the proud parents, family, and friends of the graduates, all yelling and moving around craning their necks to take pictures or video of the nervous graduates to the right waiting for the first phase of being a trainer to be over.

While not necessarily the first pokemon for all of these trainers, the school always gave each of the graduating class a "starter" pokemon, as was tradition. Each of the starting trainers would be given their trainer license, diploma, pokemon starter kit version 4.2, and the pokemon of Psychic type entrusted to them by their teachers.

Next to each other as always were two friends, each dealing with their nerves in different ways. While Blair smiled and waved to her grandmother in the crowd, Carmen was grateful her friend was to the left of her, blocking for the most part her small frame from the parents she knew would be in the audience. She would be able to see them if she wanted to, they never were hard to spot out of the crowd. Brilliant as her parents were, each accomplished researchers in their own right, both were also pokemaniacs at heart. Under an open labcoat were bright t-shirts with pokemon slogans proudly written in Comic Sans. Atop their heads were bright beanies shaped like pikachu heads with ears and all. She never hated her parents, but in her opinion they would never have the same level of seriousness toward Pokemon that she took such pride in.

If one were to glance toward the front they would be met with a sight regal enough to make anyone nervous. Situated in a long row were all the teachers in the trainer program, psychic Pokemon and trainer alike. They had spent three long years training these students to becoming trainers in their own right, and all showed the pride fitting of that accomplishment. In the middle of them all was the Principal herself. A former sage, or member of the elder leading counsel of Psychic prefecture, her very presence at the school was what granted much of its prestige despite it's relatively small facilities and classes. An old woman with a stern face and bright white hair, her Pokeball completed its usual orbit around her. A psychic user in both ability and Pokemon team, she would be the one to hand the pokeball to the graduate.

The Pokeballs themselves were situated on a long grey table, each with a small Placard in front of it displaying the name of the graduate it would be presented to. Inside was the pokemon that would be symbolic of their graduation, each different and handpicked for the student. Being of primary Psychic type, these starters would be able to (however limitedly) communicate telepathically with their trainers, an ability prized by Psychic trainers and envied by the rest of the region.

Suddenly, in unison all faculty members jumped to their feet, effectively causing a hush to fall over the crowd as it had effectively scared the shit out of everyone. Stepping forward was the principal herself, her calm voice easily cutting through the silence. "Praise be to Lord Arceus, Lady Cresselia, and the kind Lord Mew for our magnificent city. They are the reason for our prefecture, our peace, and our beloved Psychic pokemon. But today we are not here to honor them. Today we are here to honor our graduates for their hard work and determination. It is their willingness to learn that today officially sets them out as a trainer. Infinite possibilities await this class. My prayers are spread out to each and every one of you graduates. May you be protected and prosper. This is not a region of safety where friendship saves the day. The real world outside these walls is fraught with dangerous challenges that I hope you will all be able to meet. Keep your families and friends close to you, your pokemon next to you, and the love of our Pokemon saviors in your heart."

Heads throughout the hall were seen nodding. A city steeped in research and the pursuit of knowledge was also shrouded in the same religious fervor that prevailed a century ago. Even the two friends, opposite as they were, were among the ones nodding calmly. To tempt the very being that almost destroyed the region was foolish and dangerous.

"You will meet people from the various cities with more differences than you can imagine. Keep your love for our city strong and learn all you can about them. No matter what you learned as a child, whether you believe our type is the strongest and that the others are inferior or not. We are strongest together as a region during peacetime, never forget that. And now, it is time for your gift from our humble school to you."

At that the minor faculty waiting at the end of each row motioned for the graduating class to get to their feet. Once standing they were walked in order to the stairs leading to the stage. The first student eagerly climbed the few stairs to the stage. With the announcement of "Stone, Charlotte" the student walked forward. Proudly shaking the hands of the heads of the program, Charlotte eventually made her way to the principal herself. With a nod she was handed her pokeball and allowed to release it at the end of the stage, a photographer waiting to capture the moment.

A burst of light revealed a small floating yellow pokemon, a smile forever on it's face. Two long ribbon like ears extended from the body that wasn't much except a head with small, unusable limbs. The chingling let out a loud chime towards the beaming trainer, overjoyed with the psychic bell pokemon. After a short, tentative mental conversation, the pokemon was returned so that she could receive her diploma and supplies while the next graduate had their turn.

Various graduates received abras, baltoy, wynauts, and other common psychic types. The occasional student of some sort of distinction would receive a beldum. At last there were only the final two students waiting. Carmen silently watched the friend who insisted (or rather _demanded_ ) to be next to her in line. As valedictorian, she was already required to go last, making Blair the second to last.

 _Alright now it's my time to shine!_ "IM READY", loudly proclaimed the redhead, effectively gathering the attention of those who were no longer watching the procession. The tall redhead was standing with her chest puffed out, looking every bit the louf goofball infamous to the class. Even for this important occasion she wore baggy grey pants with a red "muscle shirt" lacking sleeves and showing off her complete and utter lack of muscle expected with that type of shirt. Instead, dark limbs with a faint amount of jiggle protruded from the sleeves, posed ridiculously in an attempt to seem muscular.

Taking the few steps two at a time (and nearly face planting after missing the last one) the graduate was soon shaking hands with the faculty as though they were old friends. The tired teachers could only chuckle at the student in front of them. Shaking off their tiredness they managed a smile and a knowing glance at the principal.

"Well now Blair you always manage to bring some life into the room. Now as planned you are receiving a pokemon of distinction to match your own in battling. However, the choice of pokemon, much like you...was rather.." The principal paused briefly, searching for a word appropriate for the student quite literally bouncing in excitement in front of her. "Unique".

At the word the crowd giggled, causing the unique one in question to rub the back of her neck. "Thank you for the pokemon" Blair managed, grabbing the pokeball and releasing the pokemon inside.

The room went quiet as the white light took the shape of a rather overweight pink pokemon on all fours. A long tail extended from it laying lazily on the floor while the pokemon's expression was full of the blissful ignorance of a kind idiot. The kind that would look in pure joy upon it and declare: "A FUCKING SLOWPOKE? THAT'S AWESOME I'M GOING TO NAME YOU ROCKY!"

The loud smack heard of the idiot's best friend facepalming from a few feet away was drowned out by the hysterical laughing of the crowd.

 _It's a WATER TYPE YOU IDIOT! Couldn't say something about how rare it is for a student of Psychic to receive a pokemon with psychic only as a secondary type. Couldn't mention how unprecedented the event is at this school. Of course not let's just GIVE IT A STUPID NAME._

Exasperated the blue-haired young adult barely caught herself from simply throwing her arms in the air. Only the voice of the principle, announcing the name of the the valedictorian snapped her back to reality.

"Carmen Rojas, please come forward".

Unable to quite shake the nervousness, the short and scrawny 18 year old climbed the steps. The knowing teachers offered her smiles of encouragement, but the student couldn't shake the trepidation. _I have nothing to be worried about. I've already earned this, there are people like any other-fuck she's staring at me is this a test? Do i stare back? Do i smile what is this why-_

"Congradulations, Carmen". The former sage said in greeting.

"Same to you" the young adult responded before cringing slightly, her eyes closing in a grimance. "I mean, thank you so very much, this is truly an honor".

Taking the pokeball from the esteemed professor now looking at her a bit strangely, she quickly released it, now overwhelmingly excited.

 _This is something I've earned, my starter. This isn't a pokemon simply given to me. I worked hard for 3 years for this._

The startling white light was morphing into the small pokemon. A short white body looking to be covered in some kind of cloak while topped with a green dome of fur resembling hair. Protruding from it were red horns, one facing the front and another the back. A small smile was seen under the bowl cut at the surprised murmurings heard around the crowd.

 _Ralts… they gave me a Ralts.._

The species was rare in the region and its evolutionary line was powerful. Capable of full telepathic communication, their intelligence was equal to humans.

"Surely you all remember the children's story of the two ralts twins?" Announced the principal, making sure every eye was upon her before continuing. "Each twin encompassing a part of what makes our prefecture great. The female ralts became a Gardevoir, whose intelligence and psychic prowess were unprecedented. The male became a Gallade, whose physical might was the stuff of legends. As all of your teachers can attest, you have the research and memory capability to become a researcher, a trait to be proud of. We did note however that your battle abilities would be the true test of whether or not you made it as a trainer. As such, we have gifted you with a male ralts. May Lord Arceus, Lady Cresselia, and Lord Mew aid you and the rest of our starting class!" She finished with her arms raised, the room erupting into cheers. The next phase of their pokemon journey of the graduates had begun.


End file.
